blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
'Momma' Hardwrench
Momma' Hardwrench is currently a high ranking business woman working along side her partner, Tony 'Veyron' in Blacklabel Vendetta. She claims to be the face of neutrality and makes sure to have friends everywhere. Known to party but also known to pack a punch! Appearance Momma' being a woman and a goblin considers herself to be highly vulnerable to her enemies. She has a healthy workout schedule every morning and 50% vegetarian. She's not known to wear clothing or armor that covers a lot and loves to rock her shirts. She has a snake tattoo that spirals up her left leg but other than that she remains to act and bare feminosity. She's both a lean mean fighting machine! Personality Being a woman of pure neutrality, she tries hard not to make any enemies. She isn't judgemental and accepts 90% of the people that inhabit Azeroth. Her patience isn't her biggest virtue in life as she's easily angered when it comes to her friends, family or her fashion. She's also quite the feminist all about her 'female' and even 'goblin' power. If you manage to get on Momma's good side she's incredibly loyal and will stand up for her comrades without hesitation. If you're on her bad side however it's better not to speak to her... Backstory It all started on a horribly muggy day in Kezan. The wailing of a new born with platinum hair and the constant buzzing of this Goblin Empire. She was a sight to be seen, taking after the beauty of her mother and being born with her father’s head of hair: they named her Bazini and she was born into one of the wealthiest families that lived in Kezan, the Hardwrench’s and this is her story. Bazini being the younger sister had a lot to live up to. At first she was doing well, dressing proper and representing her family with her head held high. One of her earliest memories being a Gallywix’s dinner party, where she encountered a boy that was going to be very important to her one day. He was the child to Gallywix’s personal accountant and would some day become that said accountant if he played his cards right. The Hardwrench’s were a noble family among Kezan and were best known for their promised weddings to other noble families. Bazini still remembers her older sister getting married at the age of 18. She was 12 at the time and asked her ‘if she wanted to get married.’ Sassy responded by simply saying. ‘this is what father wants, it’s for the family. You’ll understand one day.’ This is where Bazini started to form an opinion on her father but saying and doing nothing, simply watching her sister marry a stranger. Throughout Bazini’s teenage year’s she started to mature and blossom. Her body seemed to fully develop far faster than her sister’s did. At the age of 16 her father tried to take advantage of the situation. As Bazini, her mother, father and sister sit around a dinner table, her father exclaims , ‘Bazini, you’re to wedd’ this year.’ The woman at the table seem in shock as Bazini isn’t even of age. Her mother tries to reason with her father but he hushes her. Bazini’s mother feared her father because of his status in Kezan. He was a powerful man.Sassy simply looked at Bazini before she tried to talk to her father. ‘But I don’t want to get married. I’m perfectly content engineering and working out. I’ll find a ma-‘she was interrupted by her father, “No daughter of mine will be a bulky grease monkey!” Bazini snarls as she grabs the table and flips it across the room before Charging out of the mansion and into the slums. For a while she managed go hide out there, making some shady friends and fighting for money. Even though she still held onto her looks and could return home any minute she refused as she didn’t want to be controlled. At the age of eighteen Bazini, well the new title everyone called her, Momma’ no longer talked to her family as she became the owner of the ‘Rusty Cherry’, an infamous but well known prostituting business. Most guessed this was just to make her father mad. Well it worked, after one month of her being the ‘Madame’ it happened. In the middle of the day the doors to Momma’s office were bashed down and Momma’ was seized by Gallywix’s officials. They threw her into the dungeons for a week. Feeding her poorly as she wasn’t allowed to bathe. The seventh day her Father appeared before her cell and smirked at her, “Well ‘Momma’, ready to get married? “ She starts to ball her eyes out as she realized she lost this battle. She nods and begins to listen to her father. A month passed after getting put back into the family. Her father had all sorts of medical procedures done on Momma’ to see if she was still a virgin like she claimed. But she wasn’t lying as the test turned out that she was untouched. Her father sighs at her, “Sorry I didn’t believe you, you have to understand I couldn’t.” Momma’ said nothing simply nodding. The rest of the week Momma’ is beautified by the best stylist in Kezan as the day of her wedding approaches. Her slum friends tried to visit but we’re kicked off the estate. 'Momma’ looks out on the large crowd as she’s in a large white gown, a netted veil hangs behind her from her hair which is up in an elegant up-do. Her sister stands behind her supportively before the wedding begins. “Do you finally understand sis?” Momma’ smirks “Sure…I understand everything. “ Sassy looks a bit worried as Momma’ is known to be rebellious. The music begins to play as Sassy walks down the Isle first with her husband as they reach the post. Momma’s father locks arms with her before whispering to her, “You’re daddy’s beautiful girl.” He kisses the top of her head as she secretly cringes. She says nothing as he begins to escort her down the isle. Both the bride and groom’s side turn to watch the stunning Momma’ stroll down the isle. Momma’ smiles playing the part as she spots her soon to be husband. She instantly recognized him from the dinner party when she was a child. She knew he was a sweetheart and probably the only man she would ever marry. After getting dropped off to the podium she looks at her fiancé, smiling as she can’t help but to giggle. The priest begins the ceremony as they each take their vows. Momma’ becomes a married lady and her father seemed to have won. A week passes as Momma’ and her new husband was about to go on their honeymoon and try for a baby. The yacht was packed and ready to go before a violent flapping noise could be heard approaching. The sound of chaos itself plunges into Kezan as Deathwing begins to speak. Goblins screaming and running echo through out the Island. Momma’ freezes in her mansion in pure free before her husband grabs her by the arm and leads her down the stairs! “W-what’s going on?!” Momma’ exerted! “We have to get off Kezan, it’s gonna’ blow!” He explained, but before the could leave the mansion the whole Island shakes as they both fall to the floor, the roof crumbles as it heads down to crush Momma’. She’s pushes put of the way as a ‘crunching’ noise is heard. She opens her eye’s to see half of her husband sticking out from under the roof’s rubble. “NO! This isn’t happening! This CANT be happening!” She cried out, holding get what she could of him. “Y…You have to go…” he tried to reason with her, ”N-No I can’t leave you! “ Her husband used his free hand to wave at the Hobgoblins that worked for him, they rush over and try to get the roof of him but cant. “Take her and go. ..NOW!” Momma’ holds onto him as long as she can screaming before she’s pulled off and dragged out of the mansion. She holds her hand out for him as she was thrown over the hobgoblin he smiled at her and winked before she was on the porch and could no longer see him. She was placed on the yacht and forced to sail away. She watches her whole life collapse before. Kezan is gone. Her yacht lands in Booty Bay, not sure of who survived or where she even was. Momma’ heard of other Goblins living in distant lands but she’s never seen one who wasn’t from Kezan. As she steps off the yacht Momma’ notices the damaged city. They were obviously affected by Deathwing as well. The Goblins would be trying to rebuild as quickly as they could. Momma’ begins to adapt to her new life style. Picking up a mop as she begins to help. Within a few weeks of getting comfortable she finds out her sister isn’t too far. She gathers what few supplies she could musters up the courage as she boards the yacht once more, venturing out to where she heard her sister resided. The trip lasted no longer than two hours as she approaches the land behind the great Gurubashi arena; spotting the goblin construction workers as well as some buildings coming along, she dashes out of the yacht and approaching the workers. “W-where is she?!” Momma’ stated. “Who?” The workers responded in a rude tone. “MY SISTER!” The workers blinked at the strange platinum haired bomb-shell of a goblin before taking her to Sassy. They both embraced each other the moment the saw eachother and Momma’ felt a small piece of home again. After adjusting and living with her sister for a few days Sassy broke the news to her about the Family and Momma’ went through a confused period of her life where she was struck with grief but relief knowing her father was gone. Sassy did manage to get what she could from the family vault before venturing off mount Kajaro. Momma’, after months of recollecting herself, ventures out in Azeroth…ready to explore this whole new world. She hopped bar to bar from Razor Hill to Darkshire. Along the way she met an incredible group of friends who kind of adopted Momma’ into their ‘circle of friends’. Feeling accepted and feeling her reputational status rise in the Goblin community, Momma’ started the organization called ‘Momma’s Family’. It was half business half pleasure as her and her friends worked hard and also partied extremely hard. They fought and won most of their battles…losing and gaining loved ones here and there until years later. Sassy Hardwrench found dead in her own bed, alone. The alchemist that checked her body promised it was poison, a poison used by Bilgewater Assassin’s. With this Momma’ packed up her sister and went to the jungles of Stranglethorn and buried her next to the ‘Remembrance statues’ they had put there to mourn the family they had lost in Kezan. To top off things a tidal waved blasted into the Hideaway her sister managed to build and hold onto for quite some time. Sassy’s supporters went back to Bilgewater while Momma’s family split from the chaos and Momma’s absence. That was when she approached her comrade Tony ‘Veyron’ and suggested they merged. Momma’ and the rest of her family joined the Blacklabel for support. Up to this current day, Momma’ is making sure to make lots of friends and be a little bit of everywhere for business. Hosting her parties while sponsors supply food and drink and making a reasonably nice profit. But Momma’ and many others are also dealing with the importing and exportation of contraband. Where most of the profit is made. Category:Back story